In the past, apples have been peeled and cored generally with a cylindrical hole. If it was subsequently desired to remove the seed cell completely, this was done on a separate machine, the apples being picked out by hand and fed to the seed celling machine. The seed celling machine was also capable of slicing the apple into segments if desired.